Relinan Freniere
by danielchoosenone
Summary: O fantasma sexy q tomou o corpo de um idiota pra dar um cato no cara que ele gamou, básico. A cena a seguir lhes aprsenta esse filho da puta, Relinan Freniere, conde nascido em 1973 comendo Anton em 1990. Pq? Porque ele pode. SLASH YAOI


Relinan Freniere

A noite se tornou esfuziante. O pequeno antro apertado e lotado de gente cheirava a luxuria e êxtase. Relinan Freniere se expremia serpenteando pela pista de dança arrastando Anton pelo pulso. Formavam um estranho casal, facilmente perceptiveis. O corpo sensual de Freniere gingando um movimento solto e libidinoso, prensando o jovem americano contra si. A falta de jeito de Anton era visível, sendo hábilmente manipulado por seu parceiro contra seu quadril e o forçando a rebolar num ritmo que o deixava tonto, mal tinha noção de onde pisava ou em que se equilibrava. Ele arfava forte, cegado pelas luzes da pista de dança, hipnotizado pelo movimento do sexo semi ereto contra o seu tão colado que ele mal sabia quem era quem ali. Seu corpo era percorrido e explorado sem pudor algum por cima da calça e da blusa fina de linho, a mesma com a qual ele foi pro trabalho aquele dia, mais cedo.

De súbito os lábios carnudos do Frances colaram contra os seus lhe tirando o fôlego, a língua irrequieta girava contra a sua possuindo todas suas forças ali mesmo, invadindo e devorando seu hálito. Ele tentou por uns segundos afastar o rosto pra respirar, mas seu pescoço era firmemente preso pelo companheiro, chegando a machucar sua nuca... Freniere ria entre o beijo, e o provocava ainda mais, girando quadril com os mesmos movimentos da língua. Sua mão entrou pela calça do rapaz e o forçou a abrir um pouco as pernas, os dedos molhados de sabe se La o que, infiltravam-se entre suas navegas o fazendo arquejar e gemer assustado. Todo mundo podia os ver no meio daquela confusão de corpos e som.

Sua entrada foi forcada dolorosamente e invadida de uma só vez. Ele arqueou pra frente arregalando os olhos e perdendo o ar, o corpo queimava e tremia para o prazer de Freniere. Então ele percebeu que ele o olhava nos olhos enquanto o possuia e zombava de seu medo. Anton lutou pra se afastar, e em resposta seu pulso foi torcido e prendido nas costas, o sorriso fino e sádico alargou-se, Relinan riu baixinho.

-Calma...já vai terminar. Relaxe, apenas quero senti-lo por dentro enquanto remeche seus quadris...-Murmurou ao pé do ouvido num sussurro rouco de luxuria girando mais um dedo dentro do rapaz que se remexeu de dor e nervosismo. O sexo do Frances se ascendeu tanto, que ele o colou contra o do rapazinho, e entre gemidos lascivos se esfregava contra ele numa dança que mais se confundia com sexo.

Anton gemeu perdido arqueando a cabeça pra frente, escondendo-a no ombro do amante. Seu corpo despertara e o hálito fervente molhava a camisa de seda fina que Freniere usava escancarada na frente, apenas para poder sentir o tecido quase inexistente da própria blusa colar-se ao corpo suado. Os peitos roçavam juntos, ele poderia implorar pra ser possuído ali mesmo se continuasse desse jeito, e por mais que seu instinto gritasse por isso sua mente se recusava. Ele tentava, fracas e breves tentativas, de afastamento. Mas era tolo se enganar, não conseguiria se afastar mesmo que lutasse.

A mão do Frances se infiltrou pelo espaço apertado inexistente dos corpos dos dois e puxou a blusa do rapaz, forçando a se abrir... dois botões se arrebentaram e voaram longe, dando espaço para que a mão sequiosa alcançasse seus mamilos e os espremesse cruelmente, arrancando um grito fino e reprimido de Anton. Freniere olhou com voracidade e se afastou tão subitamente que lhe tirou o chão, o arrastando pra longe da pista de dança, agarrado pela blusa tão forte que se não cambaleasse atrás dele ela se rasgaria.

Então ele foi jogado contra uma parede de costas, já num corredor afastado, onde era pouco o transitar, e em meio a semi escuridão se ouvia som baixos e guturais de sussurros reprimidos e risinhos. Seu sexo saltado doeu com a perspectiva tão próxima. Seu cinto foi desatado, sua calça baixada de uma vez, e enquanto uma mão entrava novamente pela sua blusa cheia, sentindo seu peito por inteiro, Freniere arremetia-se de uma vez pra dentro do rapaz forçando rudemente suas pernas tremulas a se abrirem com as próprias e afundando o sexo ereto, exposto, de uma vez dentro do amante. Anton gritou enquanto Freniere começava a cavalgá-lo com arremetidas fortes, invasoras. Ele havia enlaçado sua cintura de tal forma que o obrigava a gingar e remexer enquanto o possuia.

O caminho apertado que prendia seu sexo logo foi alargado, forcado e metido por todos os lados até que os fluidos dos corpos dos dois se misturou permitindo a penetração tornar-se mais rápida e intensa. Freniere pouco se importava com quem visse, seria capaz de matar se alguém interferisse, mas adorava ser visto. Puxou a cabeça do jovem ratinho de escritório pra trás pelos cabelos curtos para trás enquanto lambia sua nuca e gemia baixo em seu ouvido:

-Pode gritar queridinho, não precisa se esconder. Todos estão vendo como te arrebento...gingue pra mim doçura...sei que adora. *Seu sangue fervia com a expressão do garoto num misto de dor e mágoa que logo se esvaneceriam no orgasmo, enquanto ele se entregava a própria luxuria. Ele sabia muito bem com quem estava lidando, podia fazer o que quisesse com ele, pois mais cedo ou mais tarde ele se entregaria e o corpo dominaria, e que fogo o rapaz tinha.

As pernas dele tremiam com a força das investidas, Freniere parou de estimular o sexo do rapaz para se apoiar na parede e ter impulso suficiente para afundar-se até a raiz. Parou um pouco o sexo pra desespero do rapaz e o segurou firme enquanto amarrava o casaco de veludo em torno do sexo do menino dando um nó. Assim, cada vez que o arremetia pra frente, o choque que poderia acabar inutilizando seu amante, servia pra masturbá-lo violentamente.

Anton já perdia o fôlego com a manobra, lutava por ar com a cabeça jogada pra trás, o coração tão acelerado que o corpo todo transpirava colando suas roupas de trabalho ao corpo, trazendo um cheiro forte de sêmen e suor entre os dois. Freniere gemeu trôpego, sentindo sexo latejar lhe turvando a visão por uns instantes, apoiou todo seu peso contra o rapaz e arremeteu-se de uma única vez pra frente tão forte e rápido que sentiu-se inteiro tremer.

O sêmen explodiu num jato forte e generoso inundando sua mente e corpo com o gosto da plenitude, ele gemeu e gritou alto exprimindo todo seu frenesi, e pode ouvir o eco dos outros casais gozando só de ouvi-lo. Ele riu alto com a ironia, e outro jato de sêmen ecoou lhe tirando mais uma vez a consciência, transformando os risos em exultação. Anton escorregava por seus braços quase desmaiado, tão quente e molhado que pensariam que havia desmaiado de o apoiou e o deslizou pela parede o virando para o lado pra que ele não se sujasse com a própria possa de sêmen, terminando por abandoná-lo sentado encostado a parede.

Ajoelhou-se com um sorriso largo e voraz no rosto, sentia-se nas nuvens. Ergueu o rosto do rapaz e o beijou mais uma vez, um beijo que era mais um enlaçar e explorar de línguas que um toque de lábios, queria lamber toda sua saliva, sentir toda sua luxuria escorrer pelo corpo jovem e vigoroso. Amou aquele lugar, estava apaixonado pela musica que ecoava no fundo da sua mente, vinda de algum lugar da pista de dança. Era uma voz de fogo e gelo que agora percorria seu corpo misturado a seu fechou a braguilha, depois de ter se limpado com um lenço. Levou o tecido até próximo ao rosto e averiguou o cheiro luxurioso, depois passou-o perto do rosto do amante como se o demarcasse. Anton virou o rosto enojado. O embarga mento da paixão estava o abandonando, e ele voltava a se tornar frio e reservado.

Freniere grunhiu ofendido, e jogou o lenço longe. Encostou-se na parede, buscando um cigarro no bolso do blazer de veludo. Sua mão esbarrou numa coisa pegajosa e viscosa, ele ergueu casaco a altura dos olhos o constatando arruinado e gargalhou.

-Vou da-lo de presente a um mendigo Anton, para que ele sonhem com você!-Tripudiou zombeteiro, perturbando o jovem secretariozinho que se encolhia no corredor exausto. Olhou ele ali caído imaginando se teria que carregá-lo pra casa. Bufou, o arrastaria pelos cabelos se não se agüentasse em pé, pensou irritado. Puxou o isqueiro e os cigarros de uma vez só o acendendo, dando uma longa tragada. Já estava ficando mais calmo, olhou de lado de novo, e sorriu complacente. Ele ficava uma graça encolhido, pena que não agüentava muito. E o pior é que ainda não se sentia satisfeito.

Foi quando viu o jovem loiro escondido contra uma sombra num canto mais afastado, ele estava só e tentava pegar alguma coisa sorrateiramente. Quando o rapaz se abaixou pra pegar o objeto , seu pulso foi seguro, Freniere o puxou pra cima rudemente.

Ele mesmo pegou o objeto, que molhou suas mãos. Era o lenço que havia jogado fora, seus olhos faiscaram encarando a expressão assustada do rapaz que estava paralisado, nem conseguia livrar o braço do apertão que machucava. Freniere sentiu o quadril queimar ante as perspectivas de um estupro. Seu olhar percorria guloso os traços do menino de calças agarradas e blusas mínimas que mal cobria seu peito, deixando entrever os mamilos saltados.

-Era isso que queria? -Perguntou convidativo, sensual, dando a entender que teria bem mais. O rapaz gaguejou, mas sustentava seu olhar, cheio de luxuria, lambeu os lábios, não sorriu de volta, estava com raiva daquela criança enfrentá-lo, preferia que tivesse relutado.

O arrastou consigo e o prensou de frente contra a parede, apertando suas navegas na mão espalmada, colando o quadril, esfregando mais de 23 cm eretos contra os quadris do garoto, para ele ter noção o que o aguardava.

-Abra essa boca, vamos ver o quão fundo sua garganta é.-Sorriu sadicamente, o pegando pelos cabelos longos, bem tratados, que lhe davam um ar feminino, e o puxou pra baixo lentamente prendendo os cabelos firmemente. Abriu o zíper saltando o sexo contra a boca do garoto.-Mete a boca e chupe, quero ver o quanto agüenta sem se sufocar.*Desafiou sentindo o frisson de antecipação percorrê-lo.

O garoto fechou os olhos por um segundo e lambeu os lábios se exibindo, em retribuição levou um tapa no rosto. Freniere não tinha paciência para essas coisas, não queria venerar a beleza daquele menino, nem muito menos estava interessado em lhe dar prazer. Queria violá-lo, vê-lo implorar por mais...e o faria, ou o machucaria ali mesmo até ele desmaiar.

-Anda putinho safado, mete isso logo!-O garoto obedeceu engolindo desde a ponta à base lentamente. Freniere o olhou gélido, girando os longos fios dourados nos dedos como se os acariciasse e os prendeu. E uma vez presos o segurou firme antes que chegasse à base, e de uma vez meteu o quadril no rosto dele até a ponta pulsante se prender na entrada da garganta do garoto. Deu um suspiro de satisfação e começou a gingar. rebolando e gemendo com prazer.-Assim, isso...quero que você sinta até onde vai ser comido garoto...

O jovem ergueu o rosto para encará-lo tonto com o cheiro do sexo recém feito quase o sufocando, a extensão salgada preenchia toda sua boca, ele o forçava a chupar e lamber, e seu próprio sexo saltava na calsa com a sensação. Queria ser comido, olhava no rosto daquele homem, ele era magro e alto, e a pele tão branca como mármore. Os lábios carnudos, vermelho, saltados semi abertos, diziam obscenidades enquanto ele se esfregava na parede e penetrava seus lábios se masturbando forte. Apesar da constituição frágil do homem, seus olhos transmitiam tanta paixão e luxuria que jurara que ele poderia possuir mesmo aqueles seguranças até desmaiá-los. O estômago se revirou ante a idéia de tê-lo dentro de si. Levou a mão ao próprio sexo acariciando-o ao ritmo que chupava, imaginando aquele órgão dentro de si.

Freniere olhou para o lado, Anton estava quase dormindo. Seu coração saltou, que graça teria, pensou olhando o garoto chupá-lo com gosto. Precisava ver alguma dor, algum choque. E pensando bem, aquele rapaz era lindíssimo e tão lascivo quanto ele. Seria uma conquista fácil, o preferia como companheiro, do que como aventura.

Afastou-se lento e firme e o forçou a se erguer, o beijando longemente, lábios e língua se buscando. O beijo terminou num selo, Relinan o segurou pela mão e piscou. O levou até onde Anton estava encolhido. Só então Freniere notou que ele estava chorando, não dormindo. Certamente o viu buscando outro homem e estava ofendido, pra dizer o mínimo. Suspirou forte e erguer seu amante o abraçando, consolando-o tão paciente que o garoto não o reconhecia de minutos trás, presenciando a cena perturbado.

-Shhh, calma...calma..que foi, em querido? Porque está assim?-Falou gentilmente limpando as lágrimas de Anton, beijando sua face e rindo encantador, como se consolasse uma criança. Sem resultado, o rapaz virou o rosto pra lado soltando um protesto. Freniere riu, se afastou um pouco e pegou sua mão, enlaçando os dedos entre os dele como dois namorados.

-Venha, venha cá...há alguém que quero lhe apresentar.-Falou gentil, alisando-lhe os cabelos finos e curtos que caiam num corte reto sobre os olhos azuis embacados pelas lágrimas.

Ele guiou Anton, até onde o rapaz estava, e com a mão livre acariciou o rosto do menino que os observava sorrindo.

-Qual o seu nome, hein doçura?

-Richard.-Ele murmurou confuso, seu corpo ainda estava quente, e se sentia desprezado, deixado de lado. Freniere sorria cortejante, o acariciando. Alguma esperança voltou a seu coração, mas o namorado do cara parecia irritadíssimo. Limpava as lágrimas com os olhos vermelhos puxando o pulso, querendo ir embora dali.

-Dá pra me largar?! Prazer Richard, AGORA ME SOLTA FRENIERE!!-Gritou virando um soco na cara do namorado, mas o soco foi interceptado. Ele prendeu seu pulso e o beijou demoradamente.

Richard já se afastava quando também foi puxado pela mão para o beijo, e as bocas dos três se misturaram em toques incertos e demorados, as línguas se buscando. Anton já não sabia mais quem estava beijando, mas Freniere sabia exatamente o que queria. Sorriu cúmplice pra Richard acariciando a linha de suas costas até as suas navegas persuasivo.

Persuadiu-o a enlaçar Anton entre eles, e enquanto Freniere o distraia com beijos e gracejos bobos, o guiaram ao salão superior, onde varias mesas estavam dispostas e a única iluminação eram velas sobre elas. A função desse patamar era clara, Freniere com seu instinto infalível encontrou um sofá de canto vazio onde os três caberiam, sentando-se mais ao canto.

Anton ficou entre eles, e enquanto se ajeitavam, Freniere puxou o rosto de Richard pra si, enlacando-o num beijo com Anton entre eles. As línguas se cruzavam quase pra fora das bocas, uma das mãos do francês foi para o colo do amante, a outra guiou a mão do amante pro colo do novo "amigo" , entre pondo a mão sobre a dele, juntos masturbavam o jovem.

O loiro gemeu respirando forte, seu rosto foi guiado para beijar Anton, que o recebeu com a boca semi aberta, os lábios mais rudes e finos que os de Freniere se movendo conforme o guiava, a língua fina e pequena seguia aquele jogo com prática, mas tímido. Ele jogou a cabeça pra trás abrindo mais as pernas, Freniere se levantou e deixou os dois "pombos" aos agarros e foi buscar uma bebida pra si.

Anton abraçava Richard timidamente pela cintura, ambos mudaram a posição, de modo que ficassem frente a frente. Richard apoiou um joelho no sofá entre as pernas do rapaz, enquanto Anton abria sua braguilha pra ter acesso ao seu sexo. Ele fez o mesmo, abrindo as calças do garoto enquanto o beijava. Ambos iam movidos pelo instinto.

Quando Freniere voltou vendo aquele lindo e convidativo enlace, acariciou o próprio sexo paralisado, maravilhado. De uma vez só desceu um longo gole de uísque sem o engolir totalmente. Depositou calmamente o copo sobre a mesinha seguindo com o olhar pervicaz o movimento das mãos nos órgãos saltados, abriu o cinto, desceu a braguilha.

Richard ouviu o barulho conhecido de zíper sendo abaixado, e sentiu a ponta molhada do órgão do francês contra a calça semi abaixada soltando um gemido despertou da embargação que tinha se deixado levar e viu quando Freniere ajeitava seu órgão entre as pernas do rapaz. Freniere o encarou nos olhos, a expressão toldada de luxuria, e esperou.

Richard olhou pra trás sem saber bem o porque da demora. Foi quando o ouviu falar:

-Anton, deite-se mais pra trás tire essas calças.

Richard resmungou frustrado e confuso, que estava havendo afinal?

Anton não obedeceu, olhando o namorado com raiva, fez menção de sair dali, mas Freniere empurrou Richard contra ele prendendo a ambos com o próprio peso naquela posição, Richard sentiu a ponta do sexo do outro entrar um pouco mais em si e gemeu. A pressão aumentou mais quando freniere abriu as pernas de Anton sob ele, puxando as calças dele pra baixo.

Richard sentia seu sexo ser masturbado contra Anton que lutava furioso pra escapar da armadilha. Foi quando ele próprio foi remexido e sentiu seu sexo encaixar contra as pernas do garoto, Anton arregalou os olhos, mas não houve muita escolha quando Freniere estocou Richard com tudo o forçando pra dentro do namorado. Richard gemeu alto se sentindo ser possuído e possuir ao mesmo tempo. O sexo seco molhou-se contra o calor de Anton, que de tão tenso, estava apertado e o prendia dentro de si.

Em suas costas o Frances ia e vinha sem nenhuma dó, o machucando no inicio. Ele se remexeu e rebolou ouvindo os gemidos entrecortados de Anton, e expressão de confusão e entrega a situação. O tesão escondido naquela boca entreaberta a sua frente e o tesão arregaçado sendo proferido em obscenidade em suas costas.

-Abre essas pernas Richard e arregaça esse moleque, mete logo, quero arrebentá-lo até o fundo.-Foi o que Freniere quase grunhiu feral.

Richard grunhiu também, metendo e se remechendo pros lados em círculos.A forte pressão no sexo quente o queimando, o arrombamento nas navegas exigindo o máximo dele, o estocando e metendo livremente como se pudesse abri-lo cada vez mais, arrebentar e enterrar-se tão fundo nele que possuiria até sua alma. Ele vibrava, nem sabia onde -se na maciez funda a fua frente sendo possuído e cavalgado intensamente.

Do outro lado Anton arquejava gemidos perdidos e entregues exultando sua masculinidade, cada grito rouco e fundo era uma prova de o quanto ele metia bem. Cada provocação, gemido e riso as suas costas, lhe davam a certeza de que era delicioso, tão gostoso de se meter que se abria cada vez mais, dando espaço pra Freniere arremeter naquele ponto onde tudo era frenesi. Onde cada estocada era como mergulhar no paraiso. Seu jorro veio forte, quente, estremecendo-o, arrancou gritos finos de Anton. Ele foi seguido por um esporro nas suas cochas, quente e cheio, atingindo em cheio seu cerne o enchendo do mais profundo orgasmo, que parecia nunca terminar.

-Ahhhh, como você é gostoso....ahhhh. Vou misturar meu semen em seu sangue pra que nunca mais esqueça!

Anton arfava forte, aberto, jogado contra o sofá encharcado e quente, com um profundo cheiro de macho contra si. Freniere havia se afastado e se jogado no tapete, pernas escancaradas, o sexo pendendo quente entre elas, uma mecha de cabelo solto encaracolado grudado ao rosto. Virou de uma vez o uisque nos lábios derramando metade e rindo. Richard se ajoelhou entre suas pernas e lambeu o fio de bebida que descia de seus lábios pra seu pescoço, e Freniere o abraçou e meteu o dedo nele mais uma vez remechendo naquele ponto que ainda estava vivo dentro de si. Richard se remexeu quente forçando mais, Freniere alargou o sorriso e foi o abandonando aos poucos.

-Garoto, você é uma delicia...Agora que já senti o seu mel não vai escapar mais de mim.-Falou se levantando, olhando em volta exultante, o corpo parecia tão vivo e poderoso que sua energia impressionava. Ele sorriu e ajudou Richard a se sentar no sofá de vinil, limpando o semen do assento para não suja-lo. O beijou ainda uma vez, dessa vez não com luxuria, mas carinho, e o aninhou nos braços de Anton.

-Cuidem-se pombinhos, vou dançar um pouco. Daqui há uma hora venho busca-los... eu o deixo em casa Richard.-Falou, e dando uma piscada, se afastou.

Anton mordeu os lábios dolorosamente reprimindo a mágoa, apenas uma lágrima desceu, mas ele não deu a transparecer a Richard. Ele devia ser tão inocente nessa história quanto ele. A culpa era daquele cretino sedutor. Enlaçou o ombro de Richard no braço o puxando pra ele se apoiar no peito dele.

-Está com fome? Ele vai demorar a voltar, seria melhor comer e beber antes de voltar pra casa.-Murmurou cansado. Richard estranhou um pouco, mas estava tão confortável ali que não se recusaria.

-Estou sim...

Anton esperou alguém passar e pediu um lanche e refrigerantes pra ambos. Sentia-se cansado e usado, mas firmemente satisfeito e apaixonado, Pelo menos Richard não o tratara com desprezo. Conversaram ainda por uma hora antes de serem interrompidos por Freniere e impacientemente arrastados dali pro carro.

Freniere estava cansado e de péssimo humor, a essa hora costumava ficar rude. Cansaço sempre o deixava frio e insatisfeito. Sairam dali e ele dirigiu deixando o jovem em casa. Sem que Anton visse trocaram ainda alguns beijos e telefone. Mal sabia ele, que Freniere havia pedido o Richard em namoro aquela noite, entre beijos carinhosos e seu jeito persuasivo que ninguém se recusaria.

O namoro só era uma forma de trazer um novo brinquedo para casa, para provocar Anton e consola-lo, conforme a conveniência.


End file.
